Honored and Withered
by SomethingGolden
Summary: CS AU based on The Adjustment Bureau. Free will isn't an illusion, but sometimes adjustments need to be made. True love can ruin perfection, and they're here to keep things on track. Currently rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_What if meeting your soul mate meant leaving your dreams behind?_

_If you had a choice, would you choose true love? Or would you choose success beyond your imagination?_

_What if you didn't get to decide?_

_What if someone decided for you?_

* * *

_Knock knock._

_Knock._

_Knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock-_

"Alright already, fucking hell-" Killian Jones flung open the door to his hotel room, glaring at the man smirking on the other side. "Robin, if you don't wipe that smile off of your face within the minute I'll have you thrown out."

Robin shrugged, smiling at the mess in his friend and client's room. "It's 8am, it's not like it's the middle of the night."

"It might as well be," Killian glared and pointed to the folder Robin was carrying. "What's that?"

"Your itinerary for today. Lots of interviews and very little time." Robin sighed and pointed to Killian's clothes - or lack thereof. "You need to be dressed and ready in ten. Regina's meeting you at Good Morning America. If she thinks you just rolled out of bed it'll be me that deals with it." Robin sighed.

"Wouldn't want that would we mate? Regina got you on a tight leash has she?" Killian laughed and Robin glared at him before sighing again.

"I forgot our anniversary thanks to your premiere,"

"Ouch." Killian cringed and Robin shrugged slightly.

"So, I'm in the doghouse, and I will be until I can prove that being your assistant doesn't just mean drinking with you and making you late on set. Apparently your antics are a nightmare for her as your publicist. I do, however, keep trying to explain to her that you're an actor and I'm a, well, I'm a bloody good PA if I do say so myself."

"Keep telling yourself that." Killian smiled. "C'mon, let's go feed the beast. By that, I mean the press. Not Regina."

Robin punched Killian in the arm.

"Shut your face, Jones."

* * *

"This morning we have one of Britain's newest rising stars, Killian Jones, who after landing a coveted supporting role, has quickly become one of this year's actors to watch. Killian! It's lovely to have you with us today."

"It's a pleasure." Killian rubbed his hands together slightly, ignoring Regina's hand motions from the side of the camera to readjust his posture.

"How are you liking New York?"

"It's wonderful. It's a great place to be, and I'll be here for a while. I just invested in an apartment here while I'm shooting another film, so I'm planning to explore and make this home for a short time." He sent a dazzling smile to the host and Regina gave him a thumbs up from her position. Killian gave a tiny nod before focusing back on the host.

"-will be released August 3rd. We'll be back after this." The host shook Killian's hand and was approached by the make-up artist, and Killian stood to make his way over to Regina. He paused as he approached, noticing Robin with a glare on his face and Regina's smile slowly dissipating into a frown.

"_Jones_, get here, now," Regina hissed, and Killian grumbled before stomping over to the two.

"What now?" He groaned and Regina narrowed her eyes.

"What now? _What now_ is _this,_" She shoved a newspaper into his face and Killian frowned at the headline.

_Up-and-coming actor creating a bad boy reputation for himself_

"Shit," Killian swore under his breath and Regina and Robin both rolled their eyes.

"Shit is right," Regina said, pointing at the paper. "Page 4,"

Killian sighed heavily and turned the page, coming face to face with a picture of himself with a woman on each arm, beer in each hand, and a smug looking grin on his face.

_"Killian Jones, the newest young actor to come out of the British television circuit and into Hollywood, is not only taking the silver screen by storm, but is also gracing the New York club scene with his presence too. Jones has been spotted on various occasions, drinking heavily and engaging in what appears to be dalliances with multiple women. Jones has even been involved in an altercation recently with Edward Teach, the owner of popular Manhattan club 'The Ship'. No word yet from Jones' spokespeople regarding this incident." _Killian slapped himself in the face with the paper. "Well this isn't good," He moaned.

"Really?" Regina snapped, taking back the paper. "We need to fix this, now. The production team on the film will not appreciate this kind of publicity. You're playing a priest for _fuck_ sake, Killian," She threw her arms in the air and stormed away. Robin smiled apologetically at Killian and slapped him on the shoulder.

"We'll fix it,"

* * *

Emma Swan was late. As usual.

"Henry-_shit_, Henry! What did I tell you about leaving your Playstation controller on the floor?"

"_Sorry mom!_" Henry called from his bedroom.

"Have you cleaned your room?"

"_Yes mom,_"

"I've ordered Chinese food for you and Mary Margaret, the money is on the counter, make sure she doesn't pay for it like the last time, okay?"

"_Okay mom,_"

"Bedtime is-" Emma was interrupted by the door, and Henry barrelled out of his room and swung open the door to reveal a startled Mary Margaret.

"Hello Henry, that was a quick response time," Henry nodded quickly and took Mary Margaret by the hand, dragging her to the living room.

"You know that book you gave to me? It's so cool, I started adding stories to it, I made up a whole thing for Peter Pan and-" Henry stopped talking as Mary tapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"That sounds incredible, I can't wait to read them, but let me chat with your mom for a second before she leaves, okay?" Henry nodded and ran to Emma, hugging her before retreating to his room, shouting as he went.

"See you later mom! Have fun at practice!" Emma laughed as Henry disappeared back into his room and Mary Margaret smirked.

"He's in a good mood," She rested against the kitchen island and watched as Emma picked up her bag.

"Yeah, he adores the book you gave him. I'm hoping now he's a little happier he'll have more confidence to make more friends. Grace seems to be all he has at the moment." Emma sighed and Mary Margaret shrugged.

"He's just a little antsy about new people. He'll be okay," She smiled and Emma nodded.

"Thanks for this, I just can't find a good babysitter at the moment. Practice times keep changing and it's a nightmare."

"Anytime, you know I don't have a life. Go take your talented ass to dance practice and I'll see you soon."

"Thanks M." Emma kissed Mary Margaret on the cheek and ran out of the front door.

Late as usual.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

* * *

"You're in conference room D for the press junket," Regina pointed at her itinerary before looking up at Killian. "Killian. _Killian!_"

"I heard you. Room D." Killian sighed, playing with his necklace. Regina took a deep breath before snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Look, I know it sucks that the film flopped. Yes, it was your fault. Which means it's your mess to clean up. You can still have a great career if you play your cards right, so play your cards right." Regina smirked. "Besides, I would have quit as your publicist if I thought you couldn't climb back from this," Killian smiled slightly.

"Thanks. Maybe I just need to clear my head and think through what I'm going to say," He stood from his chair and Regina nodded.

"Be back in twenty minutes or I'm coming to find you."

* * *

"Hello?" Killian poked his head into the men's bathroom. Hearing no reply, he eyed the stalls before turning to the mirrors lining the walls. He groaned slightly.

"Positive. Always be positive. Not over-confident, just confident." He straightened up and plastered a smile on his face. "Every actor has a few failures. It's part of the business. You have off days and bad days, but it's not about what you do when you get knocked down, it's about what you do when you get back up."

It seemed fake even to his ears.

"It's not about what you do when you-" A knock behind him in one of the stalls made him jump, and he turned to see one the doors creak open.

A blonde crept out of the stall, eyeing him before approaching the sinks and placing her heels and an open bottle of champagne on the granite. Killian raised his eyebrows. Confused didn't seem to be a strong enough word for the situation he suddenly found himself in.

"This is the men's." He stated, and the blonde flashed him a glance before turning back to the sinks.

"Yep."

Killian waited for her to elaborate, taking in her appearance as she became flustered. She was beautiful, he could freely admit that, but there was something strange and magnetic about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. As she started talking again his mind went into overdrive trying to come up with some sort of coherent chat that would mean this woman would stay and converse with him, at least until Regina came barrelling in to drag him away.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't eavesdropping I just-" She sighed and took a swig from the champagne. "I was hiding. I heard you come in and say hello, and I was going to say hello to let you know I was here, but then I realised 'oh, this is the men's' and that would be weird so I just, stayed... quiet... then, well, you started talking to yourself and that's even weirder than what I was doing so I gave up and came out."

Killian smiled at her ranting and watched the blush creep up her neck. It was endearing, really.

"Who were you hiding from?"

"Security."

Killian snorted. "Why?"

"I was rehearsing a show in one of the conference rooms and the day ended, and my son is out so I had some free time, so I, well, I crashed a wedding upstairs." She smiled guiltily and Killian widened his eyes, his smirk growing.

"Do people still do that?"

"It was a dare."

"Who the bloody hell dared you to crash a wedding?"

"I did."

Killian snorted again and stared at the woman in front of him. "I crashed a wedding once."

"Oh yeah?" She smiled, moving closer.

"Yeah. My brother's wedding. Bastard told me I couldn't go unless I bought him a gift."

The blonde laughed and eyed Killian, watching as his face lit up a little.

"You've done some real partying from what I hear," She crooked her head and the smile disappeared from Killian's face. "You're that actor that everyone is calling 'Britain's bad boy' or some other such bullshit, right?" She smiled kindly and Killian looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, that I am." He stepped closer to her, watching as her eyes widened a little. "But I also believe in good form, which is why I'm here in this bathroom, trying to perfect a speech to make up for my recent wrong doings,"

She jumped up onto the counter, reaching for Killian's tie and playing with it slightly.

"I heard your movie bombed. I'm sorry about that,"

"It's okay, there's advantages to becoming irrelevant," He shrugged, watching her fingers play with the material around his neck.

"Such as?"

"Well, for one thing, as a low level celebrity, you're never on your own unless you're asleep or in the bathroom," He smirked at her. "Usually. That gets old pretty quickly."

"_Really?_" She looked disbelievingly back at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm looking forward to spending some time by myself." Killian stared at her and she smiled again.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," She patted his tie back onto his chest. "I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me." She looked back at him. "I think you love it. Maybe not the pressure of it, but you love the work. You love acting, and you love being praised for your work." She jumped back down from the counter and Killian gazed at her.

"Am I something of an open book to you?" He laughed and the blonde nodded.

"Somewhat."

"So tell me, mysterious wedding crasher," Killian smirked. "What about you? Because you're also a little easy to read. As someone who knows what it's like to be alone but not particularly want to be, it's become a gift of seeing it in others, and you," He brushed a lock of hair away from her neck. "Are one of those people. Abandoned recognises abandoned," Killian stared into her eyes as she glared slightly.

"We don't know each other."

"We could."

She smirked. "Please, you couldn't handle it."

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it,"

The blonde narrowed her eyes and grabbed Killian's tie again, pulling him towards her and attaching her lips to his. It took him no time to respond, wrapping an arm around her waist and using his other hand to grab her neck. Killian turned them into the granite of the sinks and pressed her into it, eliciting a moan from her throat and causing his head to fog and his pants to tighten. He growled into her mouth and ran his hand down her side, making her whimper and thread her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He sighed as he kissed her and was about to run his hand up her side again when the door to the bathroom swung open.

"Jones!"

The two broke apart and looked to see Regina and Robin standing in the doorway. Regina had a glare on her face and Robin stood a few inches back from her, looking gleefully at the two at the sink.

"Press room is waiting for you, Killian," Regina huffed. The blonde grabbed her shoes and champagne from the sink and brushed past Killian.

"It's okay, I really should be going," Killian tried to stop her from running out of the bathroom but she sped past his PA and publicist and out into the hallway.

"Hey! Wait a second," Killian shouted after her and she stopped and turned, before readjusting his tie for him.

"Try something new. Honesty. Don't sugar coat your feelings about this. You might be surprised at how people take it." She smiled and turned, just as security spotted her. She giggled maniacally and rushed down the stairs. "Trust me Killian!" She yelled, and disappeared into the hallways below. Killian stared longingly down the stairs after her, and Robin approached his side, staring at the bottom of the steps where the blonde had just been.

"Who was that?" He nudged Killian's shoulder.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**So I was watching The Adjustment Bureau and this happened.**

**Please let me know if this is something you want me to continue, because I haven't written any more just yet as I'm not sure whether anyone wants to read this or whether I'm just being a sad sad person wanting to do this.**

**Notes - Killian is an actor and not a politician because I wanted it set in NYC still, and he's English, so...**

**MM, David, Robin, Regina and Gold will make notable appearances in the story, but everyone else will be a passing mention.**

**There will be some major changes from TAB plotline.**

**Please let me know if this is something you want, and if it is, I'll spend tomorrow writing so I have 4 or 5 chapters done so I'm ahead.**

**Much love.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to IAmShenanigans, SOPPNATION, Maggie and two guests for reviewing. It seems a few of you want me to continue, so I shall. I invite you all to let me know if my writing is up to scratch, as this is my first fanfic in a long time. I'm also looking for a beta, if anyones interested._

* * *

"You've struggled with the failure of this film. How are you going to recover from this, Killian?"

Killian held his breath and stared at the journalist. She was pretty, blonde, well dressed. Her hair was a weird shade of blonde, though. Not even close to how appealing the blonde from the bathroom had-

_Damnit Killian. Focus._

"You know, my brother is a wise man. We had a saying, in our house, growing up. It's not about what happens when you get knocked down, it's about what you do when you get back up. I'll get back up." Killian plastered that practised smile on his face and the interviewer shifted in her seat, elongating her neck and smiling flirtily at Killian.

"That's inspirational, Killian. Truly. We're lucky to have you here," She fluttered her eyelashes a little and Killian narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"It's also bullshit." He slumped back a little, and watched as the journalist turned around, looking confused at the others in the room, and Regina and Robin widened their eyes from their positions behind the cameras, Regina sending a 'shut-the-fuck-up' hand motion his way.

He ignored her.

"My brother never had that saying. It's just one of those things that you're told to say by your publicist-" He sent a glare Regina's way, "But it's not true. When you people, the press, keep writing about me, you don't talk about my work. You talk about the hype of me, of this situation I find myself in. I'm just some guy who went from being a boy cleaning the floors in the cinema to somewhat successful actor due to a bucket of luck." Killian sighed heavily and looked the journalist in the eye.

"This isn't even my tie," Killian pointed to the fabric that the blonde he had found himself missing already had played with earlier. "My publicist," He pointed to Regina, "Thought this tie made me look approachable. My stylist agreed, and here we are. You see these shoes? I hate these shoes. My friend and assistant Robin said they made me look like a banker." Killian smiled and looked over at Robin. "I think they make me look like a word rhyming with banker,"

Robin snorted from his stance next to Regina, who punched him in the arm. The journalist had her hand covering her mouth, giggling into her palm.

"You know what? Here-" Killian removed his shoes and gave them to the interviewer. "Take them. I hate the bloody things. You know what else? I'm going to the pub, for a burger... and some rum. I bloody love rum." Killian stood and looked into the camera.

"I will try my best to buck up my work ethic. I can be a bit of an idiot sometimes... but I'm tired of glossing over my mistakes. I thought for a while, that I wasn't allowed to live my life the way I want to. I just needed reminding that I could."

* * *

"Is everything in motion?"

"Yes sir,"

"Did you watch Miss Swan for a while?"

David rubbed his face.

"I did. She left her apartment this morning after leaving her son with her friend." David avoided the eyes of his boss. "She's on her track." David looked around the park they were sat in and the older man next to him nodded.

"Good."

David was tired. He had been put on the case of Swan and Jones as an honor, as something to prove to the higher-ups that it was time for him to be promoted. He never expected that it would take so much work.

He also never expected to find a fancy in the short haired, beautiful friend of the Swan girl. The older man next to him spoke as if he had read David's thoughts.

"Your job is the most important thing, David. I don't want to hear anything about you prioritising _other things_."

"Yes sir." David looked down at his notebook which had started to beep. He rolled his eyes.

"Swan changed her mind. She's going to her dance practice by ferry, not bus, now." The older man sighed.

"Then I'm sure Jones will soon be deciding the ferry is a great idea. Just stick to the plan and he won't make it in time to catch the same one. Spill coffee on his shirt by 7:05am and we'll still be on track. Make sure it's done. You know we can't track them on water," David nodded.

"I'll get him as soon as he enters the park." The older man nodded and stood.

"Good luck, Nolan."

"Thank you, Gold."

* * *

"-an interview a few days ago, in which he told the audience that he was 'going for a burger, and admitting his mistakes.' We here at E! News thought his speech was wonderful and honest, and we think that Killian Jones' future in Hollywood may have been saved by his blinding resistance against his publicity agents." Killian smirked as he turned the television back down, grabbing his coffee and leaning back against the sofa.

"Thank you mysterious wedding crasher," He mumbled to himself before looking over at his new work phone that was vibrating on the table.

"How the bloody hell do I answer this thing?" He pressed buttons on the side before swiping his finger over the screen. "Hello?" Killian sipped his coffee and smiled as Robin's voice came from the device.

"Regina told me to call and tell you that MTV is going to call you about a feature piece on your career so far. I gave them this number." Killian groaned.

"Give them my other number, I hate this damn thing, I can't work it-" He grunted as Robin interrupted him.

"It's your business phone, deal with it. It has to be this number." Killian rolled his eyes.

"Leave me alone you prick," He smiled and Robin laughed into the phone.

"Call me when you're done. I have boring business stuff to go over with you, and then we have some catching up to do. I believe the story of how you ended up making out with a lovely blonde in the men's of the conference center is a story you haven't told me yet," Robin grinned and Killian could hear his taunting tone, and decided to ignore it completely.

"Later, you arse." Killian hung up and grabbed his bag, making his way out of the door.

* * *

Holding his Starbucks cup, Killian crossed the street, ready to hail a cab to make it to his meeting with the production team on his next movie. Watching as the hundreds of people bustled around central park, he squinted and shook his head.

_Ferry. Much more fun. Right brother?_

Killian missed his brother. Liam was back in England with his wife and two daughters, living a life that at one point, Killian would have killed for.

That was, until Milah walked out of his life.

He had given everything to her, his heart, his trust, his future, and she had thrown it back in his face. Luckily for him, acting had fallen into his lap after a fluked audition, and he drowned himself in drink and willing fans. He told himself it was the life he craved.

He knew he was lying to himself.

It wasn't until a certain blonde firecracker had barrelled into his world head first, that he ever thought twice about a woman, let alone thought all day about one. It seemed she had claimed a vice grip on his interest and wouldn't be letting go any time soon. He didn't even know her name.

He hoped he would see her again.

* * *

David dreamt of short coal hair and gorgeous eyes. He dreamt of leaving a life that dictated loneliness and being selfish, taking the woman away and experiencing love the way he never had. The way he had never been allowed to. He dreamt of families and he dreamt of the woman he was sure was so far out of his league that she could barely see him.

He dreamt- _shit._

He was dreaming, which meant he was asleep. Which meant...

"Shit! Shit..." David woke with a start and immediately checked his watch.

7:10am.

_Shit. He was so fucked._

He stood and swung his head around, trying to catch a glimpse of Jones.

Nothing.

David looked at his notebook and saw that Jones was heading to the harbor. So he ran. He ran through the crowds and tried to catch up with Jones, watching as Swan's dot and Jones' dot got closer and closer together.

"_Shit..._" He groaned and stopped running as the dots on his notebook disappeared, which only meant that both of his targets were on water.

"Well." He heaved, putting his hands on his knees and trying to regain his breath. "I'm screwed."

* * *

"What do you mean you met someone?" Emma creased her eyebrows together and balanced her phone at her ear as she dug through her bag for her breakfast. "Where did you meat this guy, M?"

"In a coffee shop! Can you believe that? It's so cliché I barely believe it myself! It's true, though, and oh... Emma, he's amazing, he so handsome and kind and funny... I wish I could have stayed to talk to him but I told him I had to babysit and he asked about you and I told him how close we were and how we met and he was just so charming!" Mary Margaret rambled into her phone and Emma laughed.

"He sounds great, M. Tell me you got his number." She asked and Mary Margaret huffed slightly.

"No... he was a little cryptic about it but he said he goes to that place often and he knows he'll see me again. Isn't that mysterious? It's exciting, right?" She giggled and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Just be careful. New York isn't the best place to become obsessed with a stranger."

"I know. I'll see you later though, and I can tell you more about him. Henry says he loves you, by the way."

"Tell him I love him too. Thanks again, M."

"You're welcome. See you later Emma."

Emma dropped her phone into her bag, before staring out at the harbor. The ferry began to move and Emma sighed, resting her head on the window and closing her eyes.

She was overjoyed for Mary Margaret, who was so obsessed with the idea of fairytale romances and true love that Emma wanted her in a relationship just so it would shut her up. On the other hand, she didn't know anyone who deserved that kind of happiness more than Mary Margaret. Emma remembered vividly the 'Victor Whale debacle' as she had lovingly named it. After a miserable date and a one night stand, she was determined that Mary would find a real relationship soon.

It seemed as if this mystery coffee shop man could be such a thing.

It made Emma think of her chance meeting with a man.

Killian was absolutely not Emma's type. Looks wise, he was. Looks wise, he was anyone's type. He was ridiculously attractive.

No. His lifestyle was absolutely not her type. Emma liked to keep private. She liked to keep her cards close to her chest, and only let the people who earned her trust and respect see her hand.

So far, that decision meant that Mary Margaret, and her son (who had earned nothing, he had gained that privilege from the moment she saw his cute face and chubby arms the day he was born) were the only people who knew her.

Sometimes she thought maybe she was being overly cautious. Then she remembered the name Neal and suddenly the phrase overly cautious didn't exist in her vocabulary.

So, the lifestyle of press and public knowing your every move certainly didn't appeal to Emma. It seemed like a sacrifice she wouldn't wish to make, simply for a career. Though, that speech he made in his interview certainly swayed her to wanting to see him again. It was obvious her words to him had garnered that response, and she couldn't help but feel a little flustered at the effect she clearly had on him. Banging her head against the window, she sighed.

"No way," She looked up at the sound of someone near her, and widened her eyes as the subject of her thoughts materialised in front of her.

"Holy crap," She exclaimed, and smiled at the dazzling grin Killian Jones was suddenly sending her way. He fell into the seat next to hers and smirked.

"Have we met?" He grinned again and Emma shrugged.

"You look vaguely familiar." She laughed. Killian looked down at her clothing.

"What's with the red leather?" He taunted, and Emma slapped him playfully in the chest.

"What's with you and boring shades of black?" She faked offense. "I'll have you know that leather is a wonderful material." She smiled and Killian leant in to whisper in her ear.

"I know, you should see my black leather trench coat and pants," He raised an eyebrow and Emma slapped him again.

"Hey, I saw your interview." She looked him in the eye and Killian nodded.

"Yeah... the interview. Something must have gotten into me." He looked purposefully at her, the two looking into each other's eyes before they were interrupted by Killian's phone.

_'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...'_

Emma snorted ungracefully at the ringtone and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. That's something," She teased and Killian narrowed his eyes.

"It's a new work phone. I had to do something to liven it up a little... Hello?... Hello?" He shook the phone a little. "Well that's that. Stupid thing isn't even working. I hate the damn thing," He put the phone down and Emma poked it slightly.

"Does the volume on that thing go any higher or do you pretty much have that maxed out?" She smirked and Killian laughed.

"Hey now, no making fun, love."

"I'm just making observations. So are you a pirate, Mr. Jones?" She nudged him in the side.

"I can be anything you want me to be." Killian groaned at his own reply and Emma scoffed.

"That might be the worst line I've ever heard." She beamed at him and Killian looked up as the speaker announced their apparent arrival at the dock.

"How about this one then... I would be honored if you would give me your number," He took paper from his wallet and handed it to her, along with a pen. Sipping his coffee, he waited for her to decide on her reply.

"Better. You still need work, though." She took the pen and was about to write on the slip of paper when Killian's phone rang again. Emma grabbed the phone from his hand and swiped across the screen.

"I'm sorry, he's not here right now!" She pressed the screen again and Killian glared playfully at her.

"Who was that?" He asked and Emma shrugged, biting her lip.

"No idea."

"Give me the phone," Killian grabbed for the device and Emma's face lit up with laughter. "So we're five years old now are we?" He asked, and Emma giggled. The phone lit up again, the pirate theme tune playing in the ferry once more, and Emma responded by ripping the lid from Killian's coffee and dropping his phone into the liquid. She raised her hands to her face and sat in shock at her own actions and Killian stared at the phone which was still, somehow, ringing, playing 'a pirate's life for me' sounding like it was playing from the depths of the ocean. Emma snorted behind her hands.

"Sturdy little fucker isn't it?" She laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, it just happened..." She raised her shoulders in question and Killian burst into laughter and shook his head.

"You're not sorry, not really," He grinned.

"I guess not." Emma giggled again before eyeing Killian and biting her lip. "I'm Emma, by the way." She said, and Killian's eyes lit up and he nodded.

"I'll remember that."

The other people on the ferry began to leave, and Emma looked up at Killian before writing her number on the paper he had given to her, and shoved it into his shirt pocket.

"See you around, Killian." She smirked and picked up her bag, Killian walking with her as they left the ferry.

"I'll call you," He shouted after her as she walked ahead, and she nodded and waved slightly.

"Good," She replied, and Killian smiled wide.

"You know, the morning after my interview I woke up thinking about you," He said, and Emma stopped and turned again.

She smiled wide, flipped him off, laughed, and walked away.

Killian grinned happily to himself and tapped his pocket where her number lay.

He was so screwed, and he couldn't be happier about it. Maybe it was time to move on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thankyou to the guest, as well as Sara K M and anniecall for reviewing.**  
**Sara K M - as you're a Snowing fan, I'll try and extend future Snowing scenes more than I had planned to, since you're giving this story a chance.**  
**anniecall - I can't take credit for that line, it was from the movie... but it made me die of laughter too. So glad you're enjoying this.**  
**As always, please let me know what you think, and I know this chapter is a little short, and a little confusing for those people who haven't seen TAB, but I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow, and it's a longer one. Much love!**

* * *

"Hey mate, what's up?"

Robin answered the phone, Killian on the other end, marching down the street while looking down at the paper in his hand.

"You're not going to believe who I just ran into," Killian grinned and Robin hummed into the phone. "The girl. The girl from interview night."

"The one you kissed?" Robin smirked and Killian rolled his eyes slightly.

"She kissed me." He hissed and Robin laughed.

"You still sticking with that story?"

"It's the truth! Can you believe it? What are the odds? I thought I'd never see her again. It's amazing," Killian smiled giddily into the phone and Robin shook his head.

"Just don't ask her to give you advice on interviews again. It worked once, it won't work again,"

"You're just jealous that it's the best interview I've ever given and it wasn't you or Regina that told me to say it." Killian replied smugly and Robin scoffed.

"Just get your arse to this meeting wonder boy. Regina and I will meet you here. See you in ten," Robin hung up and Killian put the phone into his pocket, next to his coffee soaked work cell.

Hopping up the steps to the building where the production meeting was taking place, his mind was on one thing and one thing only.

Emma.

* * *

"So what did he say?"

Mary Margaret looked ready to devour Emma with how far she was leaning over the kitchen island in Emma's apartment. Emma looked over at where Henry was playing on the Playstation before shaking her head at Mary Margaret.

"He said he would call me. Who knows if anything will happen from there," She sighed and Mary Margaret nodded.

"Do you want it to? Anything to happen, I mean," She smiled and Emma shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, he's sweet, and he's hilarious, and damn is he attractive... but I don't know. What if he's the way the tabloids describe him? I know to take it with a pinch of salt, but you have to admit it makes you wary. I don't need a repeat of you-know-who." Emma lowered her voice by the end so that Henry wouldn't hear. "I do wish Henry had a father figure in his life, but how am I supposed to bring someone like that into his world if I have a hard enough time trusting relationships myself?" She put her head in her hands and Mary Margaret rubbed her shoulder.

"Then maybe this man is exactly what you need. Someone to prove they deserve you." She smiled and Emma shrugged again.

"Enough about my issues... what about you? Heard anything from your Prince Charming?" She teased and Mary Margaret lowered her eyes.

"It's only been a day, you know," She laughed. "No, but I'm hoping I'll run into him. He's wonderful." Mary Margaret blushed and looked at the floor. Emma smiled kindly and sighed, watching her son groan at the television.

"Maybe we'll both get what we want."

* * *

Killian pressed the button inside the elevator, watching as the doors closed and sighed, leaning against the mirrored wall. The numbers increased above the doors and he played nervously with his necklace as he heard the noise signalling his arrival, and waited for the doors to open.

Exiting the elevator, he nodded to the receptionist who was staring intently at her monitor screen. He got no reply, but he had become used to the silence and slight ignorance of the many employees of the production company he was currently meeting with.

Walking through the hallways, he took the silence of the building to mean the meetings had already started. He was probably late, as usual. Taking a look at his watch, he frowned.

No. He was early.

He nodded to the next receptionist and again rolled his eyes at the silence and ignorance of the woman at the desk and walked to the double doors of the room he knew was the conference room for today's meeting.

Opening the doors, he widened his eyes and froze at the sight of the room in front of him. The production team, Robin, Regina, and a few other crew from the movie were all stock still, unresponsive, while men in suits shone light in their eyes, poked things into their heads and generally made the room look like something from a sci-fi horror. Killian squealed girlishly and caused the men to turn to him, an older man staring at him in shock from the other end of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Killian hissed, and the older man narrowed his eyes and looked to the other men.

"Get him."

Killian crashed back through the double doors of the conference room, sprinting down the hallway and back past the people and receptionists in the rest of the building.

Now, he realised, they weren't being ignorant. They were frozen still. Literally.

Killian ran to the stairs, before jumping up the steps two at a time, looking behind him to see that he was being followed by the men in black suits.

"Shit," He hissed, and pushed himself out into another floor of the building. He burst through one of the doors into another hallway, coming face to face with older man from the conference room, who was limping towards him with a cane.

"Son of a bitch," Killian grunted, and ran away from the man, choosing another hallway and set of stairs to rush through.

"You can't get away, Jones." The older man sighed, walking through another door.

Killian sprinted towards another hallway (how many hallways did this damn place have?) and ran straight into the old man with the cane.

"What in the fuck?!" Killian screeched, and turned around to run back the way he came. Narrowly missing the other men in suits, he squeezed through another door and ran up another set of stairs, only to come face to face with the man with the cane once more.

"Mr. Jones, I really wish you would just listen to me," The older man sighed again, but Killian ran past him into an office, locking the door behind him and locking the other door inside the room.

"This is unbelievable, what the fuck is happening... what the fuck, what in the fuck..." Killian grabbed the phone from the desk and smacked 911. "Come on, shit," He kicked the desk as he heard the out of service tone, and glared at the doors as the older man's voice drifted through the wood.

"Mr. Jones, you're making this more difficult for yourself." Killian rolled his eyes, but shouted as the other door in the room opened and some of the men in suits grabbed him around the stomach and pressed him against the wall of the office. They pulled him onto the floor, and a slightly younger looking man bent over him. His dark blonde hair fell into his face as he eyed Killian, and was the first of the men to look slightly apologetic about Killian's current predicament.

"It's okay, Killian. Take it easy. You're going to be fine."

The blonde man placed a tissue over Killian's nose and mouth, and as he began to drift off, he heard the blonde man sigh.

"I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks a million to SOPPNATION, Sara K M, evilunicorn11 and nerdchick394 for your reviews. You guys are wonderful.**

**Sara K M - thanks so much especially for your review. It's lovely to receive a real lengthy review, it makes writing this all the more rewarding. I hope this chapter clears up some of your confusion. Next chapter will have some snowing scenes dedicated to you.**

**This is basically an explanation chapter. It should clear most of the questions about Gold and David, and what happened to dear Killian. If anyone is confused about who the men in suits are after this chapter, please let me know and I'll try to explain further in future chapters.**

* * *

"This is a mess. Such a mess."

Killian shook his head slightly, attempting to shake off the grog from whatever he had been drugged with. His head hurt, and his hands were tied, making him the most uncomfortable he'd ever been.

"How are we going to fix this?"

"We'll reset him. Get a briefcase."

"Are you kidding? That'll take a signed order from the chairman."

Killian had no idea where exactly the voices were coming from, but the words made him nervous. He began trying to pull at the ropes holding his hands, rubbing the rope against the wood of the chair he was sat on.

"Stop talking about a briefcase. We're not resetting him. Can you imagine the paperwork with this?"

"Think about it, we need to get rid of him. He's a liability. Look at this," Killian saw the older man from earlier pull out a notebook, showing it to yet another suited man. "He'll never forget what he saw. Questions will burn in him until the day he dies. He'll choose to keep chasing us, he'll never give up. Imagine the time and money that will cost us. Imagine the endless ripple effects. We need to eradicate him before he wastes more of our time."

"He's important, Gold. You know that. We can't waste him."

"I know, George. But-" George held up a hand and interrupted Gold.

"You remember the Cora case, 40 years ago, Gold?" George raised an eyebrow and Gold huffed.

"Of course."

"She tried to change the entire destiny of her daughter. It was a nightmare, really, but the way her daughter Zelena reacted when she found out her mother was gone... it was catastrophic. I'd rather not have a repeat." George crossed his arms and Gold sighed.

"Fine."

Killian had had enough.

"Who the hell are you guys?" He pulled on the rope attaching him to the chair again, and Gold sighed once more and hobbled over with his cane towards Killian.

"We're the people who make sure things happen according to plan. My name is Gold." He gave Killian a grimace and Killian nodded slowly.

"Oh." With that, Killian ripped the last of the rope tying him to the chair and sprinted towards the door of the warehouse he was in.

Then he was on the floor.

Gold limped over, using his hand to wave down the piece of floor he had just raised to trip Killian into the concrete. Some of the men surrounding them dragged Killian back onto the chair. Killian took a deep breath, rubbing his wrists and staring up at the man calling himself Gold. His hair was wiry, and his suit was tailored to fit him perfectly. He had a red handkerchief poking from his breast pocket, and a look of exasperation plastered to his face.

"Do you really think I didn't see that coming?" Gold sneered and Killian growled slightly. "I can read your mind, dearie." He smirked and Killian raised an eyebrow. "No, really, I can. Pick a colour - blue. Pick a number - 17." Gold spat, before Killian had even had a chance to process his own thoughts. "Now, Mr. Jones, why are you still thinking of running?"

"I don't... I don't really know what's going on..." Killian rubbed his temples and groaned slightly.

"Well, you've just peeked behind a curtain you... _weren't even supposed to know existed_." Gold glared at the blonde man from earlier as he hissed out the sentence. "David here simply couldn't do his job properly. Don't worry, it's not your fault. Your path through the world this morning was supposed to be adjusted accordingly." Gold sighed and David looked down at the floor. "You were supposed to bump into David here. You would have spilled your coffee, you would have gone upstairs to change, you would have missed your ferry and caught the next one... meaning you would have arrived at work 20 minutes later, and we would have been gone." Gold smiled. "You would have been none the wiser."

"I was supposed to spill my coffee..." Killian squinted at Gold disbelievingly.

"Well dearie, sometimes, when people spill their coffee, or their internet goes out or they misplace their keys... they think it's chance. Sometimes it is. Sometimes it's us. Sometimes we want something to happen or to change, so we make it so. We nudge people in the right direction, onto the right path." Gold smirked and Killian spun around as he heard cars pull into the warehouse. He looked back at Gold as he began talking again. "Sometimes when a nudge isn't enough, we authorise a... recalibration. Change someone's mind for them. Like we did with your friend Robin and his girlfriend." Gold sat on a chair opposite Killian as Killian gulped. "They're fine, by the way."

Killian nodded slowly and Gold folded his arms.

"So, there's something you need to know if we're going to let you go today. Very few humans have seen what you've seen today. So, if you ever, tell _anyone_ about your experience with us today, we'll have to do what we call a reset. We'll erase your brain. Your emotions, your memories, your entire personality will be... expunged. Your friends and family will think you've gone crazy... you won't think anything at all."

Killian let his mouth hang open, silence falling from his mouth. Gold blew breath from his nose.

"Understand?"

Killian nodded slightly, widening his eyes and slowly closing his mouth. Gold nodded and waved his hand for the others to begin disbanding. He was about to turn and walk away when he held his finger up.

"You bumped into a woman this morning. Emma." He tilted his head as Killian narrowed his eyes, leaning forward.

"What does she have to do with anything?" He growled.

"Well, on the path we carved for you, you weren't ever supposed to see her again." Gold looked almost bored, and Killian breathed heavily.

"What does that matter? I did, it doesn't make a difference." He wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity to fall in love with this woman and Gold certainly wasn't going to stop him. Gold rolled his eyes.

"It just matters." Gold gestured to David. "Take the number out of his pocket."

"Wait- wait, no," Killian tried to push David away, who grabbed his arm and took the paper with Emma's number from his pocket. David looked sympathetically back at Killian, who noticed that David was almost upset about his situation.

"I'm sorry," David whispered, and handed the paper over to Gold. Gold took a lighter from his pocket and lit, held it to the paper where Emma's number was written.

"No... come on..." Killian moaned and watched as his only connection to Emma burnt in Gold's hand.

"Okay! Well, that about does it. Remember, don't tell anyone!" Gold giggled maniacally and shook his hand, gesturing for the others to drag Killian out.

"Have a good day dearie!"

The men grabbed Killian by the arms and ankles, throwing him out of the doors in the warehouse and into Robin's office. The door shut behind him and Killian landed with a thud on the floor. The other door to the office opened and Robin burst through, looking confused.

"Mate... what are you doing on my floor?" Robin shook his head and moved around Killian, who jumped to his feet and swung open the door that, a second ago, had linked to the insane warehouse he had been threatened in. The door now opened to show a supply closet. Killian widened his eyes and moaned.

"What..."

"Killian, you needed to be in the meeting five minutes ago." Robin tapped the numbers on the phone in his office. "Yes, Regina I've got him, I'll bring him to you." Robin glared at Killian, who narrowed his eyes back at Robin.

"Do you have a headache?" Killian asked, and Robin knitted his eyebrows together.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Killian frowned and followed Robin from the room. Every receptionist on the way down to the meeting room smiled at him on his way past. Very different to his experiences with them earlier. Maybe he was going insane.

"Hey, mate, are you sure you're okay? No headache?" He asked and Robin shook his head.

"No... I feel fantastic... is it me or is this an odd conversation?"

* * *

Killian pressed his fingers to his temples to try and erase the pounding in his skull. His brain wasn't working, and he certainly wasn't paying attention to anything the people in the production meeting were saying.

These people, these men in perfectly tailored suits had popped into his life and turned his head and his world into mush. What the hell was he supposed to think?

_Oh, sure, sorry I threw a wrench in your plans to fuck with destiny, let me go and buy another coffee and I'll be on my bloody merry way you absolute fuck nuggets..._

Not only had they told him possibly the biggest secret in the history of secrets, one he wasn't allowed to share with a single soul, but that limping fuck in the three piece ruined his chances with the beautiful, wedding crashing enigma.

He had her number. He _had_ it, and he had his chance ruined. Emma was the first girl he could've seen himself spending more than a night and a taxi ride with, and those selfish, fate meddling arseholes went and screwed it all up. After Milah, he had almost given up trying to find a woman who wouldn't jump into bed with the next flying fancy. It seemed like fate had given him a second chance.

Then the hat wearing, cane holding, ass cabbage took it right back.

So much for luck.

"Killian?" Killian started, looking up at Robin who was holding the door open for him. "You coming? We're breaking for lunch." He frowned and Killian nodded slowly, following Robin from the room.

"So what's going on?" Robin nudged Killian's shoulder. "A few hours ago you miraculously reunite with the girl of your dreams. Explain to me why you don't have an ear to ear grin right now." He smirked and Killian frowned. Sighing, he thought on his feet, ignoring the voice in his head from crazy town that was screaming about the nut jobs in suits.

"I lost her number. The woman, Emma, I lost her number, and all I had was her first name... so..." Killian put his face in his hands.

"That's it. I'm never going to see her again."

* * *

David felt terrible.

Not only had he ruined his promotion, he had given Jones a glimmer of false hope that he could fall in love with the Swan girl. Not to mention the fact that Killian knew who he was now, so his interaction with Mary Margaret had to come to an end.

David tapped his pen on the desk and sighed, standing, putting on his hat and heading for the back doors of the library. The least he could do would be to explain himself to Killian.

He walked out of the doors and into the bar that Killian was currently drowning his sorrows in. David watched Killian's pen move over a napkin, trying to remember the number given to him by Emma.

David definitely felt terrible.

"Your whole world gets turned upside down and you're thinking about a woman." David nodded to Killian's napkin as he spoke. "I don't blame you though. She was beautiful... but some things are just impractical." David sat on a stool next to Killian who was glaring at him hatefully. "Even if you could remember the number, you'll never get through. If you ring the right number, it'll be disconnected. She'll have lost her phone, or changed numbers, or some other such meddling with fate type crap. Whatever creates the fewest ripples. I'm David, by the way."

"Ripples... you're- you freeze people! You froze my friend you bloody demon! You poke around in people's minds!" Killian hissed at David, who sighed heavily.

"Calm down, Killian. Keep quiet. When we do that, we make tiny changes in singular decisions. We don't mess with emotion or personality, memory or reasoning. That would be too intrusive. We just help people on a path to certain end points. Besides, we only do it on special occasions. It needs special authorisation." David sipped on his water and Killian narrowed his eyes.

"Authorisation from who?" He asked, and David raised his eyebrows.

"The chairman."

"The chairma-" Killian's voice rose in volume and David hushed him.

"Shut up would you? Look, be on the 4pm boat. I'll explain everything." He stood, and Killian frowned.

"Why not now?" He asked, and David simply shook his head.

"Just trust me. Be there, and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Killian trudged through the boat, staring at the man, David, at the other end. Killian thought that this was probably the most ridiculous thing he had ever done. He approached David, who gave him a tight smile as he approached.

"Ask your questions, I'll tell you what I can." David started, and Killian sighed heavily.

"What were you doing to Robin and Regina?" Killian asked, and David smiled.

"Just altering a few of their decisions. There are certain projects that you, and other clients of theirs need to take. Some films you need to be in for your careers to grow or diminish in the way upstairs wants. We don't do anything else. Think of it as a business pitch, except instead of trying to convince them to change their minds, we just change their minds. They're fine, I promise." David leant over the railing of the boat.

"Gold could read my mind." Killian huffed.

"Gold was trying to scare you." David said as he shook his head.

"No, he knew the number I was thinking of, the color," Killian stared at David, who was still shaking his head.

"He knew, because he asked as a choice. Choose a number. Choose a color." David rubbed his hands together. "We can't read minds, Killian. We can't hear your thoughts. We can see when your mind weighs options. We can sense when you choose which path to take, we know what different options you have to choose from. That's all we do. We're only authorised to keep everyone on their plan." David looked at Killian, waiting for another question.

"Are you allowed to be telling me all this stuff? Are they following me now? How do I know I won't be punished for you telling me this?" Killian said as he looked around the boat, staring with suspicion at the other passengers.

"We have to keep track of the entire world. We don't have the man power to keep track of everyone, every second of the day," David looked down at the water. "And, there's something about water. It blocks our ability to see your decision tree. Strange, huh?" David chuckled and Killian narrowed his eyes.

"Are you an angel?"

"We've been called that. Truth is, we're more like case officers. This is a job. If I hadn't been recruited into this, I would be just like you. Living a normal life. Falling in love..." David frowned. "But, as it stands, this job means I'm almost inhuman. Price of working for the upstairs. Unfortunately, once you're recruited, you can't quit. We're in this for life." David sighed. "We're not allowed friends, girlfriends, children... and speaking of which, you're not allowed to see Emma." David grimaced apologetically at Killian who snapped his eyes to David.

"Why the bloody hell not?" He snarled, and David blew air from his nose, looking up slightly.

"All I know is, the amount of resources they've used to keep you two apart... it's pretty damn important to them that you're not together." David tilted his head at Killian. "You're going to try and look for her, aren't you?" He asked, and Killian nodded.

"Yes."

David sighed, placing a hand on Killian's shoulder. "You won't find her. They'll make sure of it. Even if they weren't trying to stop you... there are 9 million people in this city. You'll never find her. Forget about her. Move on with your life." The ferry docked, and David took a breath, stepping away.

"You're not the only one who has to forget about a future they want, Killian. Some of us want things that just aren't possible. Emma is that, for you. Live your life. I promise, if you stay on this path, it'll be a good one." David tipped his hat and left Killian standing on the boat.

Killian stared out at the harbor, and made a promise to himself. He wouldn't stop looking for Emma, even if it was almost impossible.

He kept his promise. Three years later, he's still searching.


End file.
